The Beach Trip
by JustAMessyHairedGirl
Summary: Charles and Raven visit the beach and it stirs up some things


She lay on the bright, white sand, her long toned body tanning steadily in the warmth of the midday sun. Her book was shut beside her as she gazed up into the endless blue skies.

Her only warning of what was to come was a tiny drop of icy water just next to her navel before Charles dumped an entire bucket of water over her.

"Charles!" She jumped up with a screech, already bringing her fists up to fight off her brother.

"Woah!" He laughed, jumping back from her and taking off up the beach. She chased him, legs pumping as she quickly caught up to his scrawny frame. She cleaned him up in a side tackle, slamming him onto the sand and landing on top of him as she pinned his arms above his head.

"Ow Raven!" He squeaked angrily as she shook with laughter above him.

"Well if you can't take rough play, don't mess with me!" She kept laughing openly, gazing at his sour face.

"It _was _a joke." He said angrily and she allowed him to push her off. She was confused, she hated when Charles got all hoity and ill-mannered.

"So was that." She shrugged, brushing off the sand and walking back to her towel and thoroughly soaked book. No sooner had she gotten comfortable again than a second bucket of water dumped on her. She glared up angrily to Charles's rueful face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled, jumping up again and chasing him even as her lungs burnt with laughter and her stomach cramped as she tried to gulp in air. They collapsed side by side, both giggling uncontrollably. His face was red and he was grinning from ear to ear, she thrilled internally that she could make him forget his troubles.

"I love you Charles." She said quietly, placing her hand in his larger one and entwining their fingers.

"I love you too Raven." He smiled down at her.

When the four girls jogged up to him Charles tried to hide his smile. All of them were fit, young things, wearing stringy bikinis and setting up a volleyball net.

"Hey mister!" Said the obvious leader, a brunette with large boobs, just his type.

"Hey yourself." Charles answered, watching them all swoon at his accent, he could almost hear Raven rolling her eyes.

"Want to join us for a game?" She asked excitedly, already offering a hand to help him up.

"Of course, can my sister play too?" He asked, accepting her hand and gesturing to Raven.

"Definitely!" The chipper brunette said happily, jogging away to set the game up.

"What makes you think I want to play?" Raven asked angrily, giving him a dirty look. Charles sighed, she was so fucking moody, a minute ago they were having the perfect day.

"I don't know. Wouldn't kill you to have fun!" He retorted angrily, walking towards the girls.

He heard her standing up and she caught up to him easily.

"Let me guess, you want to be on Big Boob Betty's team?" Raven smirked, nudging him playfully. Charles smirked back and wandered over to the brunette as Raven took a position on the other side of the net. If he ever thought she would go easy on him he was dead wrong. She was brutal, scoring point after point and if that point involved hitting him with the ball then all the better it seemed. The two girls on her team high-fived her and squealed excitedly, obviously happy with getting the lethal blonde on their team. By the end of the game Charles was bruised and hot, his team had lost by ten points and his sweet brunette seemed much more interested in how Raven served so well than in him, he grumpily stomped down to the water, turning when he heard footsteps jogging after him.

"Not being a sore loser are we?" Raven asked, gazing out at the ocean.

"No just washing off the smell of defeat." Charles answered as they both smiled.

"Come on then." She gripped his arm and they ran into the water together, diving into the cool waves.

Her shower was long and hot and steam fogged up the entire bathroom as she finally stepped out. A towel lay on the rack but she preferred to drip dry, especially when in her natural state.

Charles was reclining on her bed when she stepped into her room, she almost went back for a towel then shrugged it off, he'd seen her before.

"Raven," He glanced up at her before quickly averting his eyes and swallowing dryly. "Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" He asked pointedly.

"Oh please, you've seen me like this before," She said with a shrug before falling onto her couch "Now what can I help you with?"

"I, uh, I just, oh never mind…" He trailed off, seemingly at a loss. She was bemused, never had she seen him like this, was he… Blushing?

"Whatever it is Charles, spit it out!" She trilled, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Why were you angry at the beach?" He asked uncertainly, gazing directly into her eyes and not letting his eyes stray to the rest of her.

"I mean I think I know why, but I could be wrong. I need to hear it from you Raven. Why do you get angry when I bring back girls, or when I swap numbers at bars, tell me. Why Raven? Is it because you…?" He trailed off again.

"Because I love you?" She finished his question but she also knew it was her confession. He exhaled sharply and stood up, walking slowly toward her.

"Yes it's because I love you Charles, and not like a brother." She stood also and met him half way, crushing her body against his as he angled his head down. The kiss was long and slow and deep. Perfect. Her whole body tingled with it and as she pulled away she saw her lust in his face also.

"We can't." He choked out, cringing at the pain that appeared on her face, just as quickly it was gone though and a stubborn look he knew too well came into her eyes.

"Yes we can." She nodded, grinding her hips against his quickly.

"Fuck. Raven." He groaned, gripping her arms so she was stock still but tight against him.

He looked at her again, her eyes shining golden even in the dim light and her blue skin felt electric under his fingertips, he was lying to himself if he said he didn't want this, he'd always wanted it in fact and now he could have it. They weren't really related and no one would ever judge them for it. The way her breasts pressed into his chest and the wetness on her lips from his tongue was causing him to quickly lose his resolve, she was perfection and he needed her.

When he caught her lips again, he felt her whimper his name and that was it. He kissed, bit, licked, trying to taste every piece of skin on her as her hands deftly worked off his clothes. Her body was firm but soft to touch and every time he swept a thin finger along her crease she muttered a string of words that would make a sailor blush. He pushed her slowly up against a wall, rubbing his tip against her clit until they were both red-faced and begging for more. He lifted her up then, wrapping her flexible legs around his torso and throwing them onto the bed as one as he entered her hard and fast. She screamed out his name, eyes locking with his as he started to rock in and out of her. Her nails ripped down his back and they both yelled out, keening their pleasure, wanting everyone in the world to know. He kissed her again, even as his thrusts got shallower and more erratic and she was thrusting up against him to try and get more, more, more. He buried himself into the balls with one final thrust and came quickly as he felt her tighten around him so much it was almost painful.

He thudded down beside her as they both tried to regain their breath.

"I can't believe we just did that." She sighed and started to laugh, soon they were both cackling madly, unable to stop.

"Neither can I but fuck I am glad we did!" He spluttered back as they held each other, falling asleep together with smiles on their faces.


End file.
